Golden Fairy Tale
by BlueDoll1224
Summary: Madison reflects on the dreams she had as a little girl after Daggeron comes. Nick shares some insight onto his own dreams while comforting Maddie. A little drabble I wrote a while ago that I thought I should post.


Golden Fairy Tale  
By Bluedoll12  
Don't own power rangers…never have…never will  
Kind of short...and really weird but ehh I think it's okay haha...Please read and review!

Every girl dreams of living a fairy tale life. They want to be the princess saved by the knight in shining armor, get married to the knight in a beautiful white gown, walk down the isle holding their father's arm while staring into the eyes of their knight. For Madison Rocca that dream was different. She never dreamed of living a fairy tale, the only thing she dreamed of was her knight. He never had to save her, or marry her. All he had to do was be there for her. She always dreamed of her prince, her knight in shining armor, the one difference was instead of silver he wore gold. It was always gold armor no matter what. He always wore gold. She could never figure out why, but she just knew that's how it had to be.

A few days ago her armored knight came. She even lived the fairy tale of kissing the frog to turn him back into his true form. Now she had her knight in glittering gold armor and he was amazing. Daggeron was everything Madison had ever dreamed of; he had every quality of her fantasy knight including the color. Of course she knew any and all of her feelings would never be returned. He would always see her as some girl with a silly crush, and maybe that's how it really was. Maybe she was just some girl with a crush that would go away.

She knew that no one could ever know her feelings towards their new ranger. Not even Vida could know she would try to convince Madison that there was no possible way that anything could happen. Xander would laugh at her that was certain, Chip would tell her some fact about how Daggeron as a knight couldn't be with her or something along those lines, and Nick, well she didn't really know how he would react if they found out. Madison knew this was one secret desire she would have to keep to herself no matter what.

"Madison? Is everything alright?" The voice behind Madison startled her making her jump up from her chair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You just looked confused and I was wondering if you wanted to talk. Besides you look like you could use a hug." His voice stated as he moved to wrap her in a friendly hug.

"Thanks Nick I've just got a lot on my mind right now. I'm just not sure what to do." She replied as she let herself become absorbed in Nick's hug.

"Is this about Daggeron?"

"How did you know?"

"I've seen the way you look at him especially after he was turned human again. It was like you just witnessed your dream coming true or something."

"Well, I kind of did. I mean when I was a little girl I had these dreams of a knight in shining armor who would come to help me. I know it sounds dumb, but when I saw Daggeron standing there I saw my knight. I never thought of myself living a fairy tale, but then it happened."

"I know how you feel when I was a kid I had dreams of this beautiful girl that was like a princess she always wore pink, until a few years ago I started having the dreams again. This time she wore blue, I could never see her face though no matter how hard I tried. I was kind of confused when she wore a different color but I knew it was still the same girl." He slowly explained a smile gracing his face as he thought of his dream princess.  
"I've always wanted to meet her and I say that if Daggeron is your dream knight then maybe you should see what's going to happen. And maybe, he's not your knight, maybe the next dream you have will have your knight in it and you'll see him in a whole new color."

"Don't you mean light?"

"What?"

"You said whole new color, the saying is 'in a whole new light'."

"I know the saying and I meant color. I've got to head to work, I can't be late again otherwise Toby may actually get angry for once. I'll talk to you later."

"What? Oh umm yeah okay. Talk to you later." Madison replied distracted by everything he had just told her.

She knew he was probably right. That her knight wasn't here just yet, or that maybe he was here just in a different color. Maybe someday she'd find that knight but right now she didn't care. All she knew was that Daggeron was the knight from her childhood and that's all that really mattered right now. She cared about Daggeron and that's all she needed to know. All she wanted right now was her knight in her golden fairy tale.

Finished! haha again..please read and review!


End file.
